


Only Fools

by littlehuntress



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rare Pairings, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Clint always thought that getting hitched in Vegas was an unfortunate cliché. But here he was, hungover, wearing a ring and with Scott by his side.





	Only Fools

The night came flooding back to him as soon as Clint peeked one eye open. Little bits and pieces: a dancefloor, shrill laughter and flashes of neon. The sunlight coming in through the big windows was annoyingly bright, mocking. He was sure his hangover would kill him this time. This was it. Goodbye cruel world and all that.

Clint held his head between his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. Beside him the mattress dipped, a finger flicked his nose and he found a big white coffee mug staring back at him when he found the strength to face the sun. 

Scott was there, a shit-eating grin on his lips. The fresh coffee scent awakening Clint's senses.

Clint sat up slowly, his back pressed to the wall and moaned both in pain and satisfaction. He took the mug from Scott's hands and inhaled deeply. "Aw, I want to say thank you but I know you're the main culprit of my current state." Scott began laughing like the bastard he was and Clint couldn't resist the urge to kick him. Hard. 

"I do not deserve such violence. I made you coffee and let you sleep until noon. I should get an award for being the best husband ever," Scott said. His mischievous grin temporarily hidden by his own mug. Clint threw a doubtful look his way. He wasn't going to fall for Scott's shit, he knew him way too much. It was a blessing and a curse that Scott's coffee was basically nectar from the Gods, otherwise Clint wouldn't have been there. He _so_ wouldn't. 

"Wait," Clint said lowering the mug, Scott's words finally reaching the part of his brain that was awake and functioning. "Either I'm still super drunk or you just called yourself my husband." 

Scott scooted closer and took Clint's hand in his. He lifted them up so Clint could take a hard long look at them. At their fingers. At the shiny, matching, silver bands.

Oh, no. His headache got ten times worse and a wave of nausea hit him.

"Tell me we were screwing around and--"

"We were screwing around, when are we not? But one thing led to the other and boom, marriage." Scott was way too calm, almost sounded bored. Clint gave him a dirty look. 

"And you couldn't stop us? I never planned to get married in Vegas by an Elvis impersonator." Out of everything Clint could imagine about their abrupt nuptials the Elvis part sounded awful and terribly tacky. It was beyond his sense of irony. 

"I was just as drunk as you were. And don't worry, it was actually an Iron Man impersonator," Scott said pulling out his phone to show him pictures of the happy event. Clint's brain blanked, he gave up on thinking, on trying to make sense on everything. Iron Man (damned irony). Wedding. Husband. The day had started a minute too soon for Clint.

"Just so you know, Stark already has backups of these pics. And possible backups of the backups." 

There went his idea of deleting the evidence. He didn't even need to know how he got them. Tony wouldn't let Clint live this down. 

He let out a long sigh, falling back against the soft pillows around them. So, he was married. He drank his coffee in companionable silence with Scott and mulled things over. On one hand there was a possibility that if he hand't thought using his free time from saving the world to go to Las Vegas was the best idea he'd had, then he wouldn't be in this situation. But then again, knowing them and their track record, they could've ended up drunk and marrying anywhere else in the world. 

Fucking universe. Of course it'd be Scott he'd marry.

"It was a matter of time," he muttered. Whatever, it could be worse. 

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

Scott narrowed his eyes, probably detecting Clint's bullshit. He was good at that. "Anyway, I hope you're ready to go back. Apparently our teammates thought it would be fun to throw us a bridal shower, whatever that means."

Clint groaned. "I hate the world." Although the coffee had helped to improve his mood. 

"Don't worry, it'll be over sooner than your think. Now," Scott said taking the empty mug from him and pressing him down on the mattress in one swift motion. Clint supposed it wasn't so bad having Scott on top of him, the guy knew how to move, and his messy hair and rumpled clothes made him look inviting. "We passed out before we had our wedding night. I still don't know how me made it back actually."

"Huh. We didn't? That's a shame," Clint said pulling Scott down, his lips brushing against Scott's. Kissing and touching was familiar ground. He'd deal with the husbands angle later. Much later. 

"Yeah," Scott muttered. He tasted like coffee and toothpaste. Mint-y and bitter. Clint sort of liked it. He pulled Scott's bottom lip between his teeth, loving the groan he extracted from Scott.

"That's interesting. I think we need a wedding morning, starting now."

"You read my mind."


End file.
